1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method, and in detail relates to an imaging device such as a camera, and an imaging method, capable of automatically focusing on the eyes of a person or animal that are a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic focus detection unit of an imaging device such as a digital camera carries out focusing so that contrast of a taken image becomes its highest value. In recent years automatic focus detection units have additionally been provided with a face detection function, and facial AF is known, where, in the event that a face is detected, focusing is carried out to a position where an average value of contrast for the overall detected face region becomes highest. A function to focus on only eyes that have been detected within the face region (hereafter referred to as eye priority AF) has also recently become known. For example, an imaging device that focuses on the eyes at the time of portrait shooting is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-6203 (hereafter referred to as patent document 1) and Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-162559 (hereafter referred to as patent document 2).